Together we're invincible
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: "Eres mi hermana, Charlotte. Creía que tenías confianza para contarme esto. Matt me hizo lo mismo una vez" Charlotte Nelson vuelve a la ciudad que la vio nacer tras un accidente que impide su trabajo como violinista en Londres. Por el día intentará ganarse la vida, mientras por la noche intenta limpiar la ciudad. Pero no contaba con encontrarse con cierto Diablo.
1. Chapter 1

_La ciudad se encontraba bajo sus pies. Las luces de los rascacielos titilaban y ella se preguntó por las personas que habitarían esos apartamentos. ¿Qué vida tendrían? ¿Cuáles serían sus historias? Quizás en el apartamento 102 del edificio que se encontraba a la derecha había un hombre encorvado sobre una mesa repleta de facturas mientras su hijo o hija dormía ajeno al mundo de los adultos. En el apartamento 45, dos jóvenes reían despreocupadamente mientras se desnudaban._

 _Nueva York vibraba. Era como un corazón que palpitaba y por cuyas cavidades había miles de personas, miles de historias y de ilusiones._

 _Giró el rostro hacia el suelo cuando escuchó el grito aterrorizado de la joven. Se encontraba en uno de los innumerables callejones de Hell's Kitchen y su rostro era una máscara de terror. Huía de dos hombres que la miraban de arriba abajo. Uno de ellos sostenía un cuchillo cuyo filo brillaba a la tenue luz de las farolas, cada vez más lejanas. La joven volvió a pedir ayuda, cuando uno de los rufianes la agarró del pelo, poniendo el cuchillo contra la piel nívea de su cuello._

 _Ella bajó con una velocidad sorprendente y un silencio aún más desconcertante. Ninguno de los dos hombres se percató de su presencia. Ambos estaban muy ocupados intentando divertirse con la aterrorizada adolescente, que sollozaba en silencio y, pensó ella, seguramente deseaba que todo aquello terminase cuanto antes. Y estaba dispuesta a concedérselo._

 _El primer hombre cayó al suelo soltando un grito de dolor. La barra de metal había impactado contra su nuca con un sonido sordo. El otro hombre soltó a la chica, que no podía dejar de llorar y se encaró a la figura encapuchada que tenía delante. Ella vestía ropas negras que le permitiesen libertad de movimiento y una sudadera que cubriese su cabeza y parte de su rostro._

 _—¡Lárgate!_ _—Gritó a la adolescente, que no tardó ni dos segundos en obedecer, corriendo hasta la salida del callejón para incorporarse a una de las calles principales y, con suerte, más transitadas, donde alguien la ayudaría._

 _—Eres una pequeña zorra_ _—Masculló el hombre sin dejar de agarrar la empuñadura del cuchillo con fuerza. Ella soltó una risilla. Era lo primero que le decían siempre._

 _Su compañero yacía en el suelo inconsciente y ella pudo ver que comenzaba a formarse un pequeño charco de sangre. El hombre gritó y se lanzó hacia ella, intentando clavarle el cuchillo. La encapuchada lo esquivó con agilidad, golpeando su cara con el puño. Él escupió sangre en el suelo y volvió a lanzarse contra ella, que sintió como un puño golpeaba su estómago y se dobló sobre sí misma, cogiendo aire. El delincuente volvió a alzar el brazo, dispuesto a terminar con todo, cuando algo le detuvo._

 _Una figura vestida completamente de negro apareció y agarró el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, retorciéndolo. El hombre soltó un chillido y el arma cayó al suelo con un tintineo. Ella aprovechó para golpearle en la nuez de Adán, dejándolo sin respiración. La figura lo dejó caer al suelo y ella lo miró más detenidamente. Era un hombre alto y en buena forma física, con una máscara cubriéndole hasta la nariz. Ella lo conocía._

 _Era aquél al que los periódicos habían apodado como Hell's Kitchen Devil._

 _—No necesitaba ayuda_ _—Respondió ella de forma altiva._

 _—No es como yo lo veo_ _—Dijo él con un tono irónico y una media sonrisa en su rostro_ _—De nada._

 _—Gracias_ _—Murmuró ella después de unos instantes de duda y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza._

 _—La chica está a salvo. La están ayudando._

 _—Me alegro._

 _Era verdad y él lo notó en su tono de voz. Al fin y al cabo, era ella la que había hecho frente a dos hombres más altos y corpulentos casi sin despeinarse. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y escuchó como ella se giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado del callejón, dispuesta a desaparecer._

 _—Deberías tener cuidado. Hell's Kitchen no es un lugar seguro._

 _Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa irónica apareciese en su rostro mientras seguía caminando, dejando atrás al Diablo de Hell's Kitchen. Por supuesto que sabía que no era un lugar seguro. Ella y su hermano se habían criado allí, y, aunque había pasado los últimos años de su vida en Inglaterra, por fin había vuelto. A Nueva York, la ciudad que la vio nacer._

 _—No te preocupes por mí, Daredevil. Sé lo que me hago._

 _La joven encapuchada desapareció en la oscuridad y él esperó hasta que sus pasos se alejaron. Una media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro._

—¿Qué tal comida china? ¿Matt?, ¿Karen?

—Lo siento, Foggy—Respondió la joven con una sonrisa compungida mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel marrón del cajón del escritorio—La última vez que comimos eso estuve enferma dos semanas.

—Pero te traje sopa caliente. No me lo negarás—Se giró hacia su compañero de firma, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho—¿Tú también eres de estómago débil, compañero?

—Karen trajo otro sándwich para mí. Lo siento, Fogg.

—¡Oh, venga! ¿En serio? ¡Esto es una conspiración contra mí!—El abogado dejó caer las manos y soltó un suspiro de falsa indignación—¡Está bien! ¡Me comeré la dichosa comida china yo solo!

—No te enfades, Foggy. También he traído otro para ti. Además, es tu favorito—Karen sostuvo otra bolsa entre sus manos y él se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que se giró hacia su compañero.

—Esta mujer conoce nuestros puntos débiles. Tenlo en cuenta.

Le arrebató la bolsa de las manos a Karen mientras ésta y Matt se reían en silencio. Acercaron las sillas a la única mesa que había en la cocina y desenvolvieron sus almuerzos. Pronto la oficina de Nelson & Murdock se llenó con el ruido de las risas y las conversaciones, acompañado por el de los papeles y los vasos de plástico.

—¿Qué tal está tu hermana, Foggy?—Preguntó Karen limpiándose las yemas de los dedos con una servilleta de papel. El abogado suspiró e hizo una bola con la suya, tirándola en el vaso vacío de Matt y encestando.

—No lo sé. Hace varios días que no me llama, y eso en ella es raro.

—Quizás se haya cansado de ti. Yo lo haría—Respondió Matt con un tono burlón y una sonrisa en su rostro. Karen le golpeó en el brazo y él levantó las manos—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento.

—A ti te lo perdono. Pero no sé, estoy preocupado por Charlotte. Y no sé si quiero decirle algo a nuestra madre y provocar que se preocupe sin motivo.

—Espera unos días. Posiblemente está muy ocupada. ¿A qué dijiste que se dedicaba?

—No lo dije—Foggy dio un sorbo a su vaso y sonrió frotándose las manos—Es...

Unos fuertes golpes resonaron en la puerta y Karen soltó un suspiro, mostrando lo que todos pensaban. Se acabó el descanso. Era hora de volver al trabajo. Tiraron los papeles a la papelera mientras la joven se apresuraba a abrir la puerta. En el umbral había una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos azules. Llevaba una camiseta vieja de Pink Floyd y unos vaqueros deshilachados.

—¿Es esto la oficina de Foggy Nelson?

—Sí, bienvenida. Pase, pase, por favor. Soy Karen Page, la secretaria. ¿Y usted es...?

La joven abrió la boca para contestar cuando la voz asombrada de Foggy Nelson llegó desde el otro lado de la oficina.

—Charlotte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras los hermanos se miraban fijamente. Después de unos tensos minutos, la chica corrió hacia los brazos de su hermano, que la levantó del suelo sin dejar de abrazarla. Charlotte se echó a reír y sintió como Foggy le revolvía el pelo como cuando ambos eran unos niños. Su hermano mayor no dejaba de observarla como si fuese una aparición extraterrestre.

—¿Por eso no me has llamado? ¿Porque volvías a Nueva York?

La chica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

—Culpable de los cargos, señor Nelson.

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras Karen miraba la escena con una sonrisa. No había duda de que era la hermana de Nelson. Hacía los mismos comentarios sarcásticos y divertidos que el abogado. Se sentó detrás de su mesa mientras los dos se ponían al día hasta que Foggy carraspeó.

—Perdona mis modales, Charlotte. Esta es Karen, a quien ya has conocido. Y...—Foggy señaló a un hombre alto con gafas oscuras que había salido de su despacho, sorprendido por el alboroto que se escuchaba en la oficina—Este es Matt Murdock, mi mejor amigo y compañero. Es ciego, por cierto.

Charlotte miró a Foggy como si fuese a reprenderle y se acercó a Matt, que extendió una mano para estrechársela. La joven miró sus nudillos enrojecidos y frunció el ceño unos instantes, antes de olvidarse de ello y sonreír.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Murdock del que no dejaba de hablar mi hermano.

—Espero que hablase bien—Respondió Matt sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, no te prometo que lo hiciese.

—¡Oye! ¡No pongas en evidencia a tu hermano mayor! —Foggy cogió una silla e instó a su hermana a sentarse mientras él lo hacía en el escritorio de Karen. Matt se había vuelto a apoyar en el marco de la puerta—Cuéntame qué haces aquí. ¿Lo sabe mamá?

—Ella lo sabe desde hace meses—Charlotte no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de su hermano, llena de confusión—Lo siento hermanito, pero te mentí algunas de las veces que me llamaste.

—¿Cómo que me mentiste?

—No te enfades, ¿vale? No fue nada malo—Charlotte levantó las manos y las dejó caer sobre sus rodillas antes de continuar—Hace unos meses tuve que dejar la Filarmónica de Londres.

—¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Pero si era el trabajo de tus sueños!

—¡Y lo sigue siendo, Fogg! Pero tuve un pequeño problema—Charlotte levantó su mano izquierda y tanto Foggy como Karen observaron sus largos y delicados dedos. Uno de ellos estaba algo torcido—Una de mis falanges no curó bien.

—Espera, espera...—Matt se acercó a ellos cruzándose de brazos y sentándose al lado de su compañero, con la cara fijada en el rostro de Charlotte—¿A qué te dedicas que ese problema no te permite seguir?

—Soy...era...—Matt escuchó perfectamente el tono de dolor y decepción en su voz, seguramente imperceptible para otros, pues estaba bien cubierto por un tono de indiferencia—Era primer violín en la Filarmónica de Londres. Trabajé mucho para ello—Charlotte apretó las manos en dos puños sobre sus rodillas y soltó un suspiro—No sé si te lo ha contado, pero para cuando mi hermano y tú os conocisteis, yo ya estaba en Londres.

—Digamos que ella es una especie de niña prodigio de la música.

—No le hagáis caso—Replicó ella fulminando a su hermano con la mirada—Simplemente amaba tanto tocar el violín que entrenaba más y más duro que los demás. Ni siquiera quería ser la mejor o algo de eso. Simplemente quería dedicarme a ello el resto de mi vida. Y ahora no puedo.

—¿Ya no puedes tocar?

—Puedo. Pero no como antes. Y desde luego no al nivel que una institución como la Filarmónica te exige.

—Lo siento, Lotte—Foggy se acercó a su hermana y la rodeó entre sus brazos, como queriendo protegerla—Sé lo mucho que querías tu violín. Iba a todas partes con él—Añadió a Matt y Karen. Se apartó y miró a Charlotte—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Con lo ahorrado con mi sueldo de violinista me alquilaré cualquier piso que vea. No quiero algo grande ni nada. Simplemente algo...funcional. Intentaré buscar trabajo. Quizás en alguna tienda de música o en alguna academia enseñando a niños.

—¿Te ves haciendo eso?

Charlotte sonrió con tristeza e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Por algo se empieza, ¿no?

La oficina volvió a sumirse en un silencio que duró unos minutos, hasta que Foggy dio una palmada y miró a su hermana sonriendo, frotándose las manos.

—Bueno, imagino que mientras podremos celebrar que mi hermanita ha vuelto a casa, ¿No?

Charlotte no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquél era el Foggy que hacía tiempo que no veía. Su hermano.

Sí. Charlotte Nelson había vuelto a Hell's Kitchen. A su casa.

—¡Vamos, Lotte! ¡Todavía puedo ganarte al billar!

Charlotte no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a su hermano sujetando un vaso en la mano y mirándola fijamente. Claramente llevaba demasiadas copas encima y no tenía intención de dejar de beber. Karen tampoco estaba muy sobria y no dejaba de reírse con algo que Matt le decía. Desde luego, ella y el abogado eran los que menos habían bebido.

—¿Todavía, Foggy Nelson? Creo recordar que nunca me ganaste—Charlotte arqueó una ceja divertida mientras su hermano fruncía el ceño y levantaba un dedo, dispuesto a decir algo.

—Venga, que juego yo—Se ofreció Karen bajándose del taburete que estaba próximo al de Matt y caminando hacia la mesa de billar. Charlotte soltó una pequeña risa y ocupó el lugar de Karen.

—¿Siempre le ganabas tú, entonces?

—Sí. Técnicamente fui yo quien le enseñó—Matt dio un sorbo a su bebida con un gesto divertido—¡No te rías! ¡Es verdad!

—¡Te creo!—Replicó él levantando una mano sin dejar de sonreír—¿Cuántos años teníais?

—Fue el verano antes de que él empezase a la universidad. Yo me iba a ir a Londres así que hicimos un montón de cosas juntos.

—¿No habías vuelto a Nueva York hasta ahora?

—Cuando viajaba con la Filarmónica. De todos modos mi madre y Foggy me insistieron en que si era necesario que me quedase allí. Los primeros años tuve que hacerlo hasta que conseguí llegar a ser primer violín.

Matt comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de una organización de ese tipo y Charlotte comenzó una charla sobre el violín, la música clásica y esos temas que la apasionaban. El abogado sentía el latido de su corazón acelerándose y como su voz cambiaba de tonalidad, siendo visible que amaba el tema sobre el que estaba hablando. No pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba el tono de su voz y sentía que podía quedarse escuchándola horas.

—Probablemente te estaré aburriendo—Dijo Charlotte interrumpiéndose con una sonrisa tímida, aún sabiendo que no podría verla— A veces me pongo a hablar y no me doy cuenta de que no todos viven la música de la misma manera.

—No, no. Al contrario, me parece muy interesante. Y me gusta escuchar a los demás hablando de lo que les gusta.

Mientras Karen y Foggy jugaban, o mejor dicho, lo intentaban, al billar, Matt y Charlotte siguieron hablando, conociéndose. Matt le contó anécdotas de Foggy y él de cuando iban a la Facultad de Derecho y Charlotte fingió estar indignada por no conocer algunas de ellas. Foggy había hablado a los dos del otro, pero hasta ese momento no se habían conocido. Ambos coincidieron en que se sentían muy cómodos el único con el otro y Matt le hizo prometer que algún día tocaría el violín para él.

—Bueno—Charlotte miró su reloj de muñeca y echó un vistazo a su hermano—Tendría que llevarle a casa antes de que empiece a decir que podría haber sido carnicero.

—Por favor, evítalo—Dijo Matt con un tono de súplica y ambos se echaron a reír.

El abogado se encargó de ayudar a Karen mientras Charlotte hacía lo mismo con su hermano, que murmuraba algo de comida china. Ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no echarse a reír.

A veces se arrepentía de haberse ido tan lejos de su hogar. Había vivido en una ciudad maravillosa, donde había hecho alguno de sus mejores amigos e incluso había tenido alguna relación. Londres se había instalado en su corazón y sería una de sus ciudades favoritas. Por otro lado, se había perdido algunos de los momentos más importantes de su familia. Le hubiera gustado ver a su hermano enfrentarse a la facultad de Derecho y sus clases de Punjabi, esa lengua que se había empeñado en aprender para ligar con una chica. Quizás incluso le hubiese permitido ir con él y Matt y vivir algunos de esos momentos divertidos que el abogado le había contado en el bar.

—¿Has...venido a quedarte?—Preguntó su hermano en medio de su sopor etílico y Charlotte sonrió, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Sí, hermanito—Alzó la mirada hacia los altos rascacielos, dejando que los sonidos de la ciudad llenasen sus oídos—He venido a quedarme.


	2. Chapter 2

_El hombre cayó sobre el pavimento jadeando y ella pudo ver como se quedaba ahí, inconsciente. Alzó una mano para tocarse una ceja y soltó un siseo al sentir la herida que le sangraba sobre la cara. Además, al día siguiente tendría el cuerpo lleno de moratones. Al menos, pensó con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mirando al hombre inconsciente, él ha tenido más que yo._

 _Escuchó el ruido de sirenas acercándose y se internó entre las sombras, ascendiendo hasta los tejados. Hell's Kitchen se extendía ante ella mientras caminaba por las azoteas, saltando con aparente facilidad de un tejado a otro. Soltó un gruñido y se puso la mano en el costado, allí donde el puño americano de ese malnacido había impactado. Se quedó sentada en el borde, con las piernas colgando en el vacío y sintió un pinchazo en las costillas. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse y esperando a que el dolor disminuyese para ponerse en marcha._

 _—Veo que te las apañas muy bien sola._

 _Se incorporó a toda velocidad con los puños levantados, girándose hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Delante de ella, con los brazos caídos hacia los lados y en posición relajada se encontraba el Diablo de Hell's Kitchen, con sus ropas negras y la máscara cubriéndole la cara hasta la nariz. La joven soltó un ruido parecido a una risa y se cruzó de brazos. Daredevil se apoyó en una estructura de acero y en su voz había un tono divertido._

 _—Si no tienes cuidado, podrías caerte._

 _—¿No estás tú para ayudar a la gente con problemas?_ _—Respondió ella de manera sarcástica bajándose de la azotea y acercándose a él_ _—¿No es eso lo que haces tú?_

 _—¿Y tú? ¿No estás haciendo lo mismo que yo?_

 _—Pero yo no aparezco en periódicos._

 _Daredevil hizo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa y no dijo nada. Giró levemente la cabeza y se concentró. Podía sentir el latido acelerado de la joven, provocado por la carrera que había hecho por los tejados de la ciudad. Notó un perfume que le recordaba a alguien. Ya había sentido esa fragancia anteriormente, pero no era capaz de asociarla con nadie. Era una mezcla de vainilla y canela._

 _—Es agradable mantener una charla con el Diablo de Hell's Kitchen, pero debo irme._

 _Ella se dirigió hacia el borde de la azotea cuando le escuchó hablar de nuevo._

 _—¿Vas a perder tu carroza, Cenicienta?_ _—La joven no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorase en su rostro, pero no se dio la vuelta._

 _—Prefiero los tejados a las carrozas._

 _—Espera_ _—Ella se detuvo al oírle y se giró cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Él supo que estaba esperando a que hablase_ _—¿Qué sabes de los rusos?_

 _La joven frunció el ceño sin comprender la pregunta. Normalmente se encargaba de impedir que un indeseable se aprovechase de una mujer o que otro robase a alguien. Aquellos grupos criminales, los rusos, los chinos, todos ellos estaban fuera de lo que ella hacía, al menos de momento. Sabía reconocer sus limitaciones y, a pesar de que llevaba practicando artes marciales desde lo ocurrido en Londres, esperaba enfrentarse a ellos cuando fuese más fuerte y estuviese más preparada. Soltó un suspiro apenas inaudible y se bajó del borde de la azotea, sentándose en una caja de madera que había allí._

 _—Tienen un negocio de taxis, una tapadera para sus trabajos menos...legales_ _—Añadió sin que a él se le escapase el tono sarcástico de su voz_ _—¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _El Diablo de Hell's Kitchen se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Aún no sabía hasta qué punto podría fiarse de aquella joven. Sentía una extraña sensación. Era como si la conociese de antes._

 _—Simple curiosidad._

 _—Sí, claro. Como tú digas_ _—Ella hizo un gesto con las manos y se volvió a levantar, saltando al otro tejado sin despedirse de él._

 _Matt todavía podía sentir su perfume de vainilla y canela._

* * *

—Karen, escúchame...

—No, Matt. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras...

—Karen—Matt Murdock puso dos manos en la mesa de la joven, que soltó un suspiro y hundió las manos en su cabello rubio, exasperada—Así conseguirás que te hagan daño otra vez.

—Puedo arreglármelas, Matt.

Él apretó las mandíbulas pero no dijo nada más, escuchando los pasos de Foggy subiendo por las escaleras. Efectivamente, minutos después el abogado apareció en la puerta suspirando y murmurando algo sobre el frío de aquél día, soltando sus cosas en el escritorio. Cuando volvió a la oficina se quedó mirándolos a ambos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? Parece que venís de un entierro o algo.

Matt murmuró algo y se incorporó, cruzándose de brazos. Karen tenía la vista puesta en unos papeles cualquiera que había encima de su escritorio, poco dispuesta a hablar. Foggy los miró a ambos sin saber qué ocurría y se fijó en su amigo y luego en Karen. Se encogió de hombros pensando que no era asunto suyo si pasaba algo personal entre ambos y empezó a narrarles lo que Mrs. Cardenas le había dicho.

—Bien—Dijo Matt una vez que hubo terminado—Karen, ¿Crees que la próxima vez podrías ir tú con Foggy? Elena parece tenerte aprecio y hablas español.

—Sí, claro. Encantada—Respondió la joven haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin dejar de garabatear algo que Foggy le dictaba.

En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta y ésta abriéndose antes de recibir permiso para entrar. La cara de Foggy se iluminó al ver a Charlotte, su hermana pequeña, cargada con bolsas de plástico que contenían la comida de aquél día, cuyo aroma comenzó a invadir la oficina. El abogado se acercó a su hermana y le revolvió el cabello recogido en una trenza. Charlotte resopló y le puso mala cara a Foggy.

—Oh dios—Dijo él mirando el interior de los envases—Te quiero mucho.

—¿Me lo dices a mí o a la comida?—Charlotte vio como Matt ponía una media sonrisa y se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo, dejándolos caer en una de las sillas que había por allí.

—¡Vaya, Charlotte! No te había visto nunca así. Ni siquiera en tus recitales—Replicó Foggy con la boca llena e hizo un mohín cuando Karen le golpeó en el brazo. Matt le ofreció su silla a la joven y ésta la rechazó.

—He venido a traeros la comida. No puedo quedarme hoy. Lo siento chicos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con ese bonito traje tan elegante?

—Quizá a veces tenga ganas de arreglarme, Foggy—Respondió Charlotte con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, que se ensanchó al ver la cara de su hermano—Vale, tienes razón. Yo nunca me pongo esto.

—¿Has quedado con un chico? No me digas eso, Lotte. Acabas de llegar y no tengo fuerzas para ejercer de hermano mayor tocanarices.

—¡Nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas!—Charlotte soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza—Ayer hice una entrevista de trabajo. Comienzo esta tarde.

—¡Eso es maravilloso!—Exclamó Karen sonriendo y dejó caer el tenedor de plástico sobre el envase de comida—¿Dónde es?

—En una galería de arte. Soy la asistente personal de la dueña.

—Entonces, ¿Te encargas de su agenda y esas cosas?—Preguntó Matt girando la cabeza hacia ella. Charlotte pensó en ese momento que a pesar de su ceguera y llevar aquellas gafas puestas, sentía como si de verdad pudiese verla.

—En parte. Pero también hablo con los artistas una vez que la dueña lo ha hecho. Ya sabéis, para organizar las exposiciones, las salas que necesitan utilizar...Todo eso. De modo que también estoy en contacto con el arte. Y en cierto modo, lo necesito.

—¿En serio?—El tono de Matt era serio y parecía de verdad interesado en lo que ella decía.

—Los artistas vemos el mundo de otra manera, señor Murdock—Charlotte soltó una pequeña risa y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—Tengo la teoría de que el ser humano no es consciente de lo mucho que necesita el arte hasta que te ves privado de ello. Una vez que empiezas, no lo puedes dejar. Yo no podría dejar la música del todo.

—¿Te duele el dedo al tocar?

—Si toco piezas que sean muy rápidas o hagan movimientos bruscos sobre las cuerdas, sí, me duele. Además, se me cansa la mano antes y...—Charlotte soltó un suspiro y bajó la vista hasta sus manos—Me tiemblan y se me caen las cosas.

—No me lo contaste, Charlotte—Foggy miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido—Me dijiste que sólo te habías lastimado el dedo.

La joven sonrió en silencio y se encogió de hombros, recogiendo su abrigo y sus cosas. Miró el reloj que había en la pared y se percató de que llegaría tarde si no salía ya. Se despidió de todos y salió a la calle, soltando un suspiro y apretándose el puente de la nariz. Si cerraba los ojos aún veía todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, como si fuese una película que estuviese viendo en el cine. Giró el cuello hacia los lados, notando como crujía y levantó una mano de manera inconsciente hacia su ceja. Afortunadamente el maquillaje había hecho su trabajo.

Unos pisos más arriba, Matt Murdock pudo escuchar el latido del corazón de Charlotte y su suspiro. Había notado como el tono de su voz variaba a medida que hablaba de lo que le había pasado y como su corazón latía más deprisa. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué es lo que le había ocurrido para que ni siquiera su hermano conociese toda su historia.

En ese momento, cuando el olor de la comida dejó de invadir sus fosas nasales se dio cuenta de otro aroma más difuminado en el ambiente.

Era el aroma de la vainilla.

* * *

—Este será tu lugar de trabajo.

La mujer abrió una puerta de cristal y Charlotte entró en el espacioso lugar que ocuparía durante los siguientes meses. La habían contratado durante un tiempo y la harían fija si estaban contentos con su trabajo. Era como un periodo de prueba.

—No creas que no confío en que lo hagas bien—Había dicho la mujer que la había entrevistado, una dama de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color con un corte de pelo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla—Pero quiero eficiencia y un trabajo bien hecho y tengo que despedir a quien no me de lo que busco.

Charlotte había asentido con la cabeza. Conociéndose, sabía que ella misma se exigiría hasta el agotamiento físico. No podía evitar hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando estudiaba. Su hermano siempre bromeaba diciendo que podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas y que si no dejaba de estudiar, acabaría mal. Pero ella era así. Creía que las cosas había que hacerlas con eficiencia. Creía que por eso la había contratado.

—En la mesa tienes los papeles de las próximas exposiciones y encuentros que tengo. Necesito que empieces con mi agenda ya, por favor—Charlotte se quitó el abrigo y se sentó detrás de la mesa, observando los documentos que tenía delante. La dueña de la galería se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió—Me recuerdas un poco a mí. Casi puedo ver tu mente organizándolo todo.

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y la mujer se giró cuando vio que otro de los trabajadores se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído. Charlotte vio como su jefa sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. La miró a los ojos y carraspeó, dispuesta a irse, cuando Charlotte habló.

—Vanessa—La mujer esperó a que continuase—Gracias por la oportunidad.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, desapareciendo del despacho y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Charlotte soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se frotó las manos, comenzando a leer papeles y encendiendo el ordenador. Pronto se vio inmersa en su trabajo, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Organizó las citas de Vanessa para los meses siguientes y concertó dos más con los artistas que ella esperaba exponer dentro de tres meses. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando unos nudillos llamaron a su puerta. El mismo trabajador que había venido a por Vanessa asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Espero no molestar. Vanessa ha pedido que te llame para que vayas a la sala de exposiciones.

Charlotte hizo un gesto afirmativo y soltó el papel que tenía en la mano, estirándose y levantándose. Sentía una ligera molestia en las piernas después de estar tanto tiempo sentada. Se alisó el vestido morado que se había comprado para la entrevista y salió a la sala, en busca de su jefa. Sonrió con educación a los clientes que observaban aquellos cuadros absortos.

Vanessa estaba mirando un cuadro con diferentes tonos de blanco junto a un hombre alto y fuerte que vestía un traje negro. Ambos estaban de espaldas a los demás y parecía que había una atmósfera íntima entre ellos. Charlotte se acercó lentamente, sintiendo tener que interrumpir su conversación y carraspeó, provocando que ambos se girasen. Su jefa la miró con una sonrisa.

—¡Charlotte, querida! Le presento a Wilson Fisk—La joven estrechó la enorme mano que le tendía aquél hombre. Sus ojos parecían escrutarla y saber todo de ella. Apartó la mirada y sonrió con timidez—Va a comprar este cuadro, así que quiero que arregles todo cuanto antes para que pueda llevárselo a su casa.

—Claro, Vanessa.

—Mi asistente, Wesley, hablará con usted sobre lo que sea necesario.

Charlotte se fijó en un hombre de ojos claros y gafas de montura metálica que había aparecido silenciosamente, esperando pacientemente. La joven se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Vanessa.

—¿Charlotte?—La nombrada se giró mirando a su jefa pacientemente—Cancela mis citas de esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hoy venía el joven artista de la exposición del mes que viene, ¿Quiere que le de otra cita o le digo a alguien que se encargue de hablar con él?

La mujer apartó la vista del hombre y la fijó en Charlotte, quien se percató de los ojos dorados de su jefa, quien sonrió ampliamente antes de hacer un gesto vago con la mano.

—Encárgate tú de él. ¿Estás familiarizada con su arte y la exposición que vamos a hacer?

—Sí, claro—Dijo con sinceridad. Mientras trabajaba en los papeles del despacho, Charlotte había visto los nombres de los diferentes pintores que trabajaban con la galería y se había molestado en informarse sobre ellos y sus trabajos, muchos de los cuales ya tenían expuestos en las paredes.

Dejó a Vanessa a solas con el señor Fisk y se encargó de que todo estuviese correcto respecto a la documentación. En los días siguientes el cuadro abandonaría la galería y estaría en la pared de aquél hombre. Vio como Wesley se marchaba de su despacho una vez que estaba todo firmado y arreglado y ella se pasó las horas siguientes adaptándose al trabajo, recibiendo al artista y ocupándose de todo, hasta que uno de sus compañeros informó para que se fuera a casa.

—¿Ya es la hora?

—Sí. Vete a casa y descansa o nos quitarás el trabajo a todos.

Charlotte no pudo evitar sonreír y soltó un suspiro, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos. Recogió todo y cogió su abrigo, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta después de salir. Fuera, el frío nocturno de Nueva York la golpeó en el rostro y sintió que sus ojos lagrimeaban. Soltó aire y vio como se convertía en vaho a la luz de las farolas que iluminaban la calle.

—Un poco tarde para tu primer día, ¿No?

Soltó un grito y sintió como su cuerpo se ponía en guardia, levantando los puños y girándose hacia el origen de la voz. Detrás de ella se encontraba Matt Murdock con un abrigo negro y una bufanda rodeando su cuello, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Charlotte soltó un resoplido y después sonrió, negando con la cabeza, a pesar de que él no podía verla.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Murdock. Me has asustado—Él simplemente levantó la comisura del labio en un amago de sonrisa. Lo sabía. Su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado y escuchó como poco a poco su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Foggy quería recogerte en tu primer día pero le ha surgido algo.

—¿Ese algo es una botella de licor en Josie's?—Preguntó Charlotte con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro. Matt se echó a reír y se acercó a ella, moviendo el bastón blanco delante de él.

—No siempre estamos bebiendo. A veces y sólo a veces trabajamos.

—Oh dios mío. ¿Entonces mi hermano se ha reformado y ha dejado la fiesta? Qué pena.

Ambos se echaron a reír y Charlotte se estremeció, apretándose el abrigo alrededor del cuerpo. La temperatura había descendido bruscamente desde la tarde y ella se preguntó cuánto tardarían las primeras nieves en cubrir la ciudad. Vio como Matt apretaba las manos alrededor del bastón y sonrió cuando éste le ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa.

—Vamos. Te acompaño a casa. Foggy me matará si te pasa algo.

—Oh, que pena, Murdock. Y yo que pensaba que era porque te interesaba yo—Respondió con una carcajada ella agarrándose a su brazo y comenzando a caminar a su lado. Matt se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada.

—Dime, ¿Qué tal tu nuevo apartamento? He oído que está cerca de nuestro despacho.

La joven asintió y se maldijo por el gesto. Comenzó a explicarle como se había recorrido Hell's Kitchen en busca del lugar idóneo para ella que sería aquél que la hiciese sentir como en un hogar. Al final encontró uno cerca de Nelson & Murdock donde podría acercarse a visitar y, añadió con un tono divertido, vigilar a su hermano si fuese necesario. Matt asentía a todo, atento a sus palabras.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba la joven en la ciudad, le gustaba charlar con ella. Ambos hablaban de música sobre todo pero también de anécdotas de infancia, sobre todo de Foggy. Matt estaba seguro que Charlotte sólo lo hacía para martirizar a su hermano, cosa que le divertía, ya que él era hijo único, de manera que no sabía lo que era tener una infancia con un hermano o una hermana.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—Se me ha hecho corto—Dijo Matt con sinceridad levantando la cabeza hacia el edificio, como si estuviese echando un vistazo.

—Eso es porque venías conmigo—Respondió Charlotte con insolencia sacando las llaves de su bolso e insertando la del portal en la cerradura—Os veo mañana. Buenas noches, Matt.

—Buenas noches—El abogado apretó los nudillos y carraspeó—¡Charlotte!

—¿Sí?—Dijo la joven sujetando la puerta.

—Me debes un recital de violín—Matt escuchó aquella risa que tanto le gustaba oír y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ya veremos, Murdock. Ya veremos.


	3. Chapter 3

_No se hablaba de otra cosa en Hell's Kitchen. Lo ocurrido pasaba de una boca a otra y la verdad se retorcía y distorsionaba cada vez más. El Diablo de Hell's Kitchen no hacía más que interferir en las actividades de todos aquellos que se ganaban la vida al margen de la ley. Ella comenzaba a escuchar susurros en la oscuridad. Un nombre que no se pronunciaba. Casi todos temían decirlo y sus consecuencias._

 _Le había pedido ayuda. Había acudido a ella. Y eso la sorprendía._

 _Entendía que él prefiriese trabajar solo. Tendría sus motivaciones, sus objetivos personales. Y a ella no le interesaba conocerlos. Era mejor así. Cuanto menos supiesen del otro sería mejor para ambos. No pueden obligarte a decir lo que no sabes. Y ella admitía que disfrutaba las pocas charlas que mantenían, sobre todo después de una noche agotadora persiguiendo criminales._

 _Una noche, él había aparecido de las sombras mientras ella se ocupaba de un hombre que había intentado forzar a una adolescente. Se fijó en que parecía más nervioso de lo normal. Frunció el ceño y dejó inconsciente al hombre. Daredevil se acercó a ella, que se cruzó de brazos mirándole atentamente. Aquella máscara negra no permitía ver su expresión, pero su respiración se escuchaba acelerada y se le notaba intranquilo._

 _—Necesito tu ayuda._

 _No había necesitado nada más. Ella se había encaminado hacia el lugar donde, según él, los rusos mantenían a una amiga suya que se encargaba de curarle. Contó como le había encontrado tirado en un contenedor y se había convertido en la persona a la que acudir siempre que necesitaba ayuda médica. Ella había asentido con la cabeza sin decir nada. No preguntaría nada más._

 _Se habían infiltrado en la zona que controlaban los rusos y allí, dentro de uno de los garajes donde trabajaban con su empresa de taxis, mantenían a Claire, como él le había dicho que se llamaba su amiga. Pronto se vieron rodeados de hombres que no dudaron en disparar. Ella sabía que le querían a él. Al Diablo de Hell's Kitchen. Después de golpear la cabeza de uno de los hombres contra la pared y ver como caía al suelo, corrió hacia el coche donde Claire estaba agazapada. La mujer se alejó de ella, temblando._

 _—Tranquila. Tranquila. Estoy con él._

 _Claire se relajó y pronto él estuvo ayudándola a levantarse. Ella se quedó atrás, protegiéndolos y dando tiempo para que pudiesen salir. Poco después, se reunió con ellos y ella pudo ver que Claire no estaba gravemente herida. Daredevil se giró hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella sintió su peso y alzó la vista, fijándola en sus mandíbulas apretadas._

 _—Gracias por venir conmigo. De verdad._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo, dándose la vuelta y ocultándose entre las sombras. Aún así casi sentía su mirada fija en la nuca._

* * *

—¡Te veo menos que cuando vivías en Londres!

Charlotte puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Karen, que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa tapándose los labios con los dedos. Su hermano no dejaba de mirarla frunciendo el ceño. Ella había rechazado su invitación a tomar algo aquella noche por milésima vez alegando que tenía que trabajar. Foggy se había mostrado indignado y había dicho algo de "chupitos" y algo sobre una botella con una anguila.

—Tú siempre tan diligente—Murmuró su hermano mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas vacías. Charlotte se quitó una pelusa de la falda y sonrió a su hermano.

—No es mi culpa. Mi jefa está ocupada esta noche, de modo que tengo que encargarme de la galería.

—Parece que confía en ti—Dijo Karen cerrando una carpeta y cogiendo otra. Se escuchó un golpeteo rítmico en el suelo y todos supieron enseguida que se trataba del bastón de Matt. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y el abogado entró saludando a todos.

—¿Quién confía en ti, Lotte?

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí si no he abierto la boca?—Dijo la joven sorprendida sin dejar de observarle. Matt se limitó a hacer una mueca que simulaba una media sonrisa. Tenía algunas heridas en la cara y Lotte se levantó, acercándose a él—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada. Un golpe sin importancia. Me ocurre a menudo, ya sabes—Se señaló las gafas oscuras y se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la silla y dejando el bastón apoyado contra el borde de la mesa de Karen—¿Quién confía en ti?

—Mi jefa. Me ha mandado ciertas tareas de importancia en las últimas semanas y me deja encargándome de la galería.

—Eso es que está contenta con tu trabajo—Respondió Matt con un tono de voz cálido y agradable.

—Eso espero. Quiero conservarlo.

—¿Entonces nadie viene a Josie's?—Gritó Foggy abriendo los brazos mirándolos a todos con indignación—¿Matt? ¿Compañero?

—Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo trabajo que adelantar—Foggy soltó un resoplido y Matt levantó un dedo, señalándole—Además, Karen y tú tenéis que ir a ver a Mrs. Cardenas, ¿lo habías olvidado?

—Íbamos a ir después—Foggy miró a su compañero—Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas.

* * *

La galería estaba muy tranquila. Había una pareja que admiraba uno de los cuadros, pintado de un naranja brillante. Lo señalaban y murmuraban algo, pasando al siguiente. Charlotte se paseaba por las salas en silencio, con la agenda de cuero en las manos, donde miraba las citas concertadas de Vanessa para los próximos meses, pensando como organizarlas para que tuviese tiempo para todo. Ella conocía de primera mano que el comprador de aquél cuadro blanco, el señor Fisk, tenía algún tipo de interés en Vanessa. Y ella parecía corresponderle.

Había llegado una mañana a su oficina para encontrársela llena de flores para su jefa. Encargó que se las llevasen al despacho y tuvo que hacerse cargo de una compraventa mientras Vanessa se iba con aquél misterioso asistente que servía a Fisk. Charlotte sentía escalofríos cada vez que sus fríos ojos azules se posaban en ella. Al menos, sabía que hacía bien su trabajo, pues Vanessa confiaba cada vez más en ella y en su trabajo.

Se encaminó hacia su oficina, sabiendo que los empleados se encargaban de limpiar todo, una vez que los últimos clientes salieron por la puerta. Encendió la televisión y se dejó caer en la silla, agotada. Sacudió los pies hasta que consiguió que los tacones cayesen al suelo con un sonido sordo. Alzó la vista y frunció el ceño, apretando el botón del volumen.

 _Como pueden ver en las imágenes en directo, varias zonas de Hell's Kitchen han sufrido explosiones que han provocado numerosos heridos y varios daños en inmuebles. Los servicios de emergencia se encuentran ayudando a las víctimas, siendo éstas trasladadas a los hospitales más cercanos. Todavía se desconoce el origen..._

El mando de la televisión cayó al suelo y las pilas rodaron debajo de un mueble. Charlotte sintió como su dedo ardía y sus manos temblaban. Las antiguas heridas siempre le dolían cuando se ponía nerviosa. Tropezó con sus zapatos y se lanzó sobre el bolso, rebuscando el móvil. Lo cogió e intentó desbloquearlo varias veces, sin éxito. Cuando lo consiguió, murmuró palabras malsonantes, viendo como el número de Karen Page aparecía varias veces en la pantalla. La joven había estado intentando hablar con ella, pero Charlotte siempre dejaba el teléfono en la oficina, pues nadie solía llamarla.

—¿Karen?

—¿Charlotte? ¡Por dios, al fin! ¡No podía contactar contigo! ¡Me tenías asustada!

—¡Estaba trabajando! ¿Estáis todos bien?

—Estábamos...—Charlotte escuchó como Karen cogía aire—En casa de Elena cuando ocurrió. La mujer afortunadamente está bien. Sólo tiene unos arañazos.

—¿Mi hermano estaba contigo?—Mientras hablaba se estaba poniendo el abrigo y el bolso. Salió corriendo del despacho y sintió el frío aire de la ciudad en el rostro. Alzó la vista y se percató de que se veían varias columnas de humo a lo lejos.

—Está inconsciente, Charlotte.

—Voy para allá. ¿Está Matt contigo?

—No soy capaz de localizarlo—La voz de Karen mostraba la angustia que sentía—No responde al teléfono.

Charlotte sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras pensaba en su hermano en el hospital y en Matt. Esperaba que estuviese bien. Que no estuviese herido en ningún lugar. Alzó una mano para parar un taxi y le dio el nombre del hospital donde estaban Karen y su hermano. La ciudad era un caos y la gente no dejaba de hablar y murmurar sobre las explosiones.

* * *

 _Matt jadeó y levantó las manos mientras escuchaba las voces detrás de él. Eran dos y le estaban apuntando con una pistola. Escuchaba a Vladimir en el suelo, quejándose de dolor por las heridas. Las explosiones habían tomado por sorpresa a los rusos y a él mismo. No tenía ni idea del plan de Fisk ni cuál sería su siguiente movimiento y eso lo dejaba en una posición de desventaja._

 _Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y alzó los brazos, poniéndolos en su cuello. Ladeó la cabeza sintiendo como uno de los policías se acercaba a él. La grava crujía bajo sus botas. Olía a crema de afeitar y licor. El otro despedía un fuerte olor a colonia que provocaba molestias en sus fosas nasales. Una enorme mano se posó en sus muñecas y Matt hizo crujir su cuello._

 _Instantes después los dos policías estaban en el suelo. Se escuchaban más sirenas a lo lejos y se apresuró a coger a Vladimir por el cuello de la cazadora y a tirar de él, provocando que soltase un gemido de dolor._

 _Tenía que darse prisa._

* * *

Unos pasos hicieron que Karen levantase la vista y su cara se relajó al ver a Charlotte aproximándose por el pasillo. Su rostro era una máscara de angustia y preocupación y tenía el móvil en la mano. Karen se levantó y cogió su abrigo de la silla de al lado. Las enfermeras iban y venían con rapidez, ocupadas con los heridos que venían de las zonas donde se habían producido las explosiones.

—Matt, cuando oigas esto, llámanos. Estamos preocupados. Por favor, Matt.

—¿Nada?—Preguntó Karen cuando Charlotte colgó. Ésta negó con la cabeza y siguió a Karen por los pasillos hasta la habitación de su hermano.

Foggy estaba tumbado en la cama, dormido. Charlotte se acercó corriendo, cogiendo su mano entre las de ella. Karen le dijo algo sobre Elena Cardenas y ella asintió, mirando a su hermano. Quitando algunas heridas leves, parecía estar bien. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en la silla, quitándose el abrigo, dispuesta a quedarse allí hasta que despertase. Le diría a Karen que fuese a casa a descansar. Lo necesitaría.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó de nuevo el número de Matt, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar y murmurando cualquier tipo de insultos contra el abogado. El móvil seguía sonando y sonando, pero Matt Murdock no respondía.

—¡Mierda!

—Mamá se enfadaría si te escuchase hablar así.

—¡Foggy!—Charlotte se lanzó a los brazos de su somnoliento hermano y se apartó cuando le escuchó quejarse debajo de ella—Lo siento. Perdona, hermano pero...¡No puedes darme estos sustos!—Le fulminó con la mirada y soltó un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

—Vaya, si supiese que te ibas a preocupar así, vendría al hospital más a menudo, ¡Ay!—Foggy se frotó el brazo donde ella le había golpeado—Tampoco hay que ponerse así. Oye, ¿Y Matt?

—No hemos podido localizarlo.

—¿Cómo?—Foggy se intentó levantar y Charlotte le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama—¡Tenéis que buscarlo!

—Seguro que está bien. No te preocupes. Por lo que me dices, Matt sabe cuidarse sólo.

—Estamos hablando de un abogado ciego en una ciudad que está explotando, Lotte.

La joven abrió la boca para replicarle pero se lo pensó mejor cuando vio que una enfermera entraba y se alegraba de ver a su hermano despierto al fin. Su hermano parecía contento de verla a ella también. _Como siempre que ve a una mujer guapa,_ pensó Charlotte con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se congeló en su rostro cuando se percató de que la enfermera era la mujer a la que había ayudado a rescatar junto al Diablo de Hell's Kitchen.

Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y se excusó, dejando que su hermano ligase con ella. Salió al pasillo y respiró hondo, cogiendo aire y expulsándolo lentamente, notando un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Afortunadamente, la mujer no parecía haber reconocido su cara. Aunque, dudaba que lo hiciese. Ella parecía estar en shock por lo ocurrido y Charlotte siempre se cubría hasta la nariz. Además, su pelo siempre estaba tapado, pues aquellos rizos pelirrojos podrían ser reconocibles.

Respiró hondo y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

* * *

Claire se había marchado y Foggy estaba durmiendo. A la mañana siguiente podría salir del hospital y su cama sería utilizada por alguien que la necesitase más. Charlotte se cambió de posición en aquella incómoda silla, suspirando. Se sentó y se estiró, notando como los huesos le crujían. La pierna derecha se le había dormido y pensó que necesitaba un café.

Bajó la vista hasta su mano y la fijó en su dedo, ligeramente torcido respecto a los otros. La manga de su blusa se había subido hasta su hombro y Charlotte podía ver la quemadura de su brazo. Suspiró y la tocó, notando la piel quemada y arrugada y se bajó la manga de nuevo, ocultando aquello a todo el mundo. En su mente aún podía recordar todo lo ocurrido como si estuviese en aquél momento.

Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa, saliendo de la habitación de su hermano. Todo aquello quedaba en el pasado. Todo estaba atrás. Ahora estaba con su familia, en su ciudad natal. Y ya no era tan débil como antes. Y, pensó, quizás podría tener la ayuda de...

 _...pueden ver en las imágenes que aparecen en sus pantallas como el llamado Diablo de Hell's Kitchen agredió a los policías que intentaron detenerle en el callejón...se piensa que puede ser responsable de las explosiones..._

Charlotte no se había dado cuenta de que estaba acercándose más y más a la televisión que estaba en una esquina de la sala de espera. Sintió como sus manos temblaban y la taza de plástico que contenía el brebaje negro que supuestamente era café cayó al suelo, esparciéndose su contenido por las baldosas. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a correr por el pasillo sin saber donde ir.

Acabó en uno de los jardines del hospital, el cual se encontraba vacío. La vegetación cubría ambos lados y en el centro había una pequeña fuente con varios peces que soltaban agua por la boca. Charlotte se dejó caer al lado de la fuente y alzó la cabeza, tragando saliva. El manto estrellado era imposible de ver debido a las luces de la ciudad.

Él. Había causado las explosiones.

Él. Podría haber herido o incluso matado a su hermano.

Él. El Diablo de Hell's Kitchen, debía pagar por ello.


	4. Chapter 4

_Casi podía sentir el aroma del fuego en sus fosas nasales. Hell's Kitchen había ardido, y su hermano había sido herido, al igual que Karen. Afortunadamente, pensó, ambos estaban bien, con más miedo que heridas físicas. Los noticiarios no dejaban de difundir la imagen del hombre vestido de negro. El Diablo de Hell's Kitchen. Todos los quioscos tenían periódicos en cuya portada aparecía él. Por la calle no se hablaba de otra cosa. Todos murmuraban y decían que era él quien había provocado los incendios que asolaron el barrio unas noches atrás, causando varios heridos._

 _Respiró hondo, notando como su pecho subía y bajaba y apretó los puños, intentando relajarse. La sangre corría por sus venas y sentía su corazón palpitando más rápido de lo normal. Su pulso se aceleraba de ira cuando pensaba en que aquél hombre enmascarado podía haber herido a Foggy y Karen. Incluso a Matt._

 _Matt._

 _Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pensó en el abogado. Las horas habían pasado y ninguno tenía noticias sobre su paradero. Foggy no dejaba de gastar bromas sobre su ceguera, pero su tono de voz mostraba la preocupación que intentaba encubrir con el humor. Karen no dejaba de mirarle con su rostro serio y los ojos enrojecidos. Ella misma no dejaba de llamar al teléfono de Matt, sin éxito alguno. Sentía ganas de estrellar el suyo contra la pared._

 _Al final, después de muchos intentos, había aparecido. Estaba magullado y parecía que su cabeza estaba en otro sitio, pero estaba bien. Estaban todos bien. Y ella no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio mientras la alegría la embargaba. Pero esa alegría no duró demasiado mientras en su cabeza se instalaban otros sentimientos más desagradables. La ira. El deseo de venganza._

 _Aún recordaba el debate que habían mantenido en Nelson and Murdock al día siguiente. Foggy echaba la culpa al hombre vestido de negro mientras Karen lo defendía, alegando que la salvó cuando estaba en problemas. Ella se había mantenido en silencio, cruzada de brazos, mirando la escena. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al Diablo de Hell's Kitchen. Y no podía compartirlos con nadie sin poner en peligro su secreto._

 _Ese secreto que había mantenido desde lo ocurrido en Londres, cuando decidió que si nadie la ayudaba, tendría que ser ella quien ayudase. Una tarea que no pensaba llevar hasta Nueva York y sin embargo lo había hecho. Su hermano no sabía nada y era mejor así._

 _Se percató de que Matt tampoco había participado en la conversación. Se había limitado a quedarse en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas encima de los papeles que estaban analizando antes de que su hermano sacase el tema. Sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y magullados y su rostro, a pesar de estar parcialmente cubierto por las gafas de cristales rojizos, parecía tenso. Se había preguntado qué le pasaría, cuando tuvo que salir corriendo para trabajar en la galería._

 _Soltó un suspiro y se colocó bien la máscara que le tapaba la mitad inferior de la cara, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos. Se subió la capucha, que cubrió todo su cabello y saltó al edificio de al lado._

* * *

—Pareces agotada hermanita. ¿Te hacen trabajar mucho en esa galería o qué? Tienes más ojeras que un mapache.

—Yo también te quiero, Foggy—Dijo Charlotte con una mueca de hastío y de cansancio, clavando el tenedor de plástico en su ensalada, que parecía hecha del mismo material. La salsa comenzaba a calentarse y la lechuga a ponerse babosa. Apartó el recipiente de plástico y sonrió con cansancio, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas—¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Bueno, lo de siempre, supongo—Respondió Matt quedamente pasando las yemas de los dedos por uno de los documentos, escrito en braille.

—Está bien—Charlotte suspiró con exasperación y los miró a todos—¿Qué os pasa?

Foggy miró a su hermana durante unos instantes antes de apartar la mirada. Karen apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, removiendo la comida que tenía ante ella. Matt tenía las manos inmóviles sobre el papel y Charlotte se dio cuenta de que apretaba las mandíbulas. Entre ellos se había instalado un silencio incómodo que ella no comprendía. Alzó las manos y sonrió con tristeza.

—Está bien, no me lo digáis. De todos modos yo me voy a trabajar.

Recogió todas sus cosas y salió por la puerta, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la bofetada del frío aire que hacía aquél día. Se puso la bufanda y echó a andar hacia la galería, donde estaría Vanessa en aquellos momentos. Afortunadamente su jefa tampoco había sido herida durante los incendios. La mujer había sonreído de una manera extraña y dijo que se encontraba en uno de los lugares más seguros y que nadie la haría daño. Charlotte se quedó extrañada por aquella revelación, pero decidió no decir nada.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, de manera que el aire se convirtió en vaho con el frío del exterior. Su cabeza le dolía y no podía dejar de pensar en qué iba a hacer con todo lo que tenía entremanos. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Y hacerlo rápido.

* * *

 _Matt escuchaba las noticias. El portátil estaba sobre la mesa y la rueda de prensa estaba siendo televisada en directo en todos los canales de gran importancia. La sangre corría por sus venas y sentía su propio corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Le costaba respirar. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata e inhaló el aire por la nariz, soltándolo después por la boca, en un intento fallido de tranquilizarse._

 _—Por eso, quiero hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor..._

 _Soltó un gruñido y barrió la mesa con el brazo, tirando el ordenador al suelo. Escuchó como se rompía contra el suelo y apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puño. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y volvió a respirar hondo, intentando controlar su desbocado corazón._

 _Wilson Fisk había salido de las sombras y su nombre se hacía público. Eso invalidaría todo lo que habían logrado en el bufete junto con Urich. Eso los dejaba con pilas de papeles rellenas de información que no podrían utilizar nunca. Eso hacía que todo su esfuerzo, todo su trabajo, quedase reducido a cenizas. Ahora, tendrían que seguir otras líneas para conseguir detenerle._

 _O tendría que hacerlo él. Si no, Hell's Kitchen estaría perdida bajo las manos de Fisk. Matt pensó en Elena Cardenas, en Karen, en Foggy. Pensó en Charlotte. Aquella joven cuya voz le provocaba que sonriese. Su forma de ser era tan parecida a la de Foggy, pero a la vez tan diferente. Pensó en Fisk destruyendo todo aquello que quería, el barrio donde había crecido. Todo aplastado bajo su bota._

 _Tenía que hacer algo._

* * *

Charlotte echó un último vistazo a la sala y se movió a otro lugar. Su ya inseparable agenda iba con ella y anotaba todo lo necesario e imprescindible. Era consciente de la alta estima en que Vanessa la tenía y lo contenta que se encontraba con su trabajo. Eso daba esperanzas a Charlotte, que quería conservar aquél empleo todo lo que pudiese.

Entró en la sala principal y se quedó parada a medio camino mientras observaba la espalda de un hombre. Era alto, tenía el cabello castaño y llevaba un traje. No le hubiese llamado la atención de no haber sido por el bastón blanco que tenía a su lado y que ella conocía muy bien. Matt giró la cabeza levemente y Charlotte pudo ver un amago de sonrisa en su rostro, casi como si supiese que era ella.

—¡Matt! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo en voz baja la joven mientras se aproximaba a él.

—Bueno, a veces tu hermano dice que tengo un apartamento pésimo y que tendría que decorarlo con más gusto, pero—Se señaló las gafas con una sonrisa—Como ves, me resulta imposible.

—¿Quieres impresionar a una chica?—Respondió Charlotte con un tono de burla en su voz. Tono que no pasó desapercibido para el abogado, que soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, desde luego al repartidor de pizza, no—Matt hizo una pausa y apretó el bastón entre sus manos—¿Me ayudarías?

Charlotte se quedó mirando el brazo que le ofrecía y lo entrelazó con el suyo sin dejar de sonreír, llevando a Matt por los diferentes cuadros que exponían y que se encontraban a la venta. Ella se los describía lo mejor que podía, intentando evocar imágenes o sensaciones. El abogado no dejaba de escuchar su voz, calmada y suave, explicando con todo detalle aquellas pinturas de tal manera que casi podía verlas. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono que teñía la voz de Charlotte. Estaba entusiasmada por su trabajo.

—¡Charlotte, querida! ¿Es un cliente?—Vanessa se acercó a ellos y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Matt—Si quieres puedo terminar yo la venta.

La joven abrió la boca y los miró a ambos pero se limitó a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, abriendo la agenda y moviéndose de nuevo por la galería, atendiendo a otros clientes o dando órdenes a los empleados. Matt podía saber en qué lugar de la habitación se encontraba. Podía sentir su aroma flotando alrededor y el ruido de sus zapatos bajos al pisar la madera.

—Y, ¿Hay algún hombre en su vida?—Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Vanessa también sonrió y se giró, mirando a algún punto detrás de Matt.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted?

Charlotte saludó a Wilson Fisk con una inclinación de cabeza y fingió mirar uno de los cuadros expuestos en las paredes. Aquél hombre era enorme y no solo por la altura. Sus ojos parecían escrutarte y conocer tus puntos débiles. Parecían saber dónde golpear para hacerte más daño. Sentía temor de estar en la misma habitación que él, al igual que estar con su ayudante, Wesley, cuyos ojos fríos tampoco dejaban de mirarla.

Observó como Fisk saludaba a Matt y se percató de la rigidez del cuerpo del abogado. Sonreía, pero su sonrisa parecía una mueca grapada a su boca. Sus hombros estaban rectos y todo su cuerpo parecía estar en tension. Sus manos apretaban el bastón y sus nudillos estaban blancos, pero su voz era cálida y parecía fingir muy bien que nada pasaba.

Para quien no le conociese, no le parecería extraño. Pero Charlotte le conocía. Y no comprendía por qué Matt Murdock estaba así.

Vio como Vanessa le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. Gesto que ella sabía perfectamente qué significaba. Se quedaba ella al cargo de la galería. Esperó unos instantes hasta que Fisk y sus hombres se marcharon y se acercó lentamente a Matt, que estaba plantado delante de un cuadro de color naranja que a Vanessa le encantaba. Tocó el hombro de Matt y sintió sus músculos tensarse más.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí.

—Ya, y yo me lo creo.

Matt alzó la cabeza y Charlotte miró sus gafas rojas, volviendo a sentir que Matt podía verla realmente. Éste suspiró y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su coronilla, extendiendo el bastón y caminando hacia la salida de la galería. Charlotte Nelson se quedó allí plantada, con la agenda de Vanessa en la mano, viendo como desaparecía. Era casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sólo ellos dos estuviesen en movimiento, a pesar de que la vida continuaba en la galería.

Matt Murdock tenía un secreto.

Y ella tenía que descubrirlo.

* * *

 _Matt cogió una bocanada de aire frío al salir de la galería y caminó con paso acelerado mientras movía el bastón de un lado a otro. En realidad, con sus sentidos alterados por los químicos que le dejaron ciego, no le hacía falta, pero él sabía que tenía que fingir._

 _Así era Wilson Fisk, pensó mientras su corazón iba bajando sus pulsaciones hasta alcanzar un ritmo normal. No esperaba encontrarse con él tan pronto, y menos siendo él mismo, y no el Diablo de Hell's Kitchen. Como tampoco esperaba encontrarse a Charlotte en la galería. Esperaba que Vanessa estuviese allí. Aún recordaba como la mañana siguiente al comunicado en directo, las noticias todavía mostraban imágenes de Fisk. La joven alegó no poder haber visto la tele, pero frunció el ceño y señaló el portátil de Karen, diciendo que aquella era su jefa._

 _Y allí había ido. Dispuesto a conocer a la mujer que había hecho salir a Fisk de las sombras._

 _Matt se paró en la calle y suspiró, pensando en sus amigos y todo lo que estaba en peligro. Pensó en Charlotte, quien trabajaba tan cerca de alguien como Vanessa y que seguramente había conocido a Fisk anteriormente aunque ella no hubiese dicho nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo, se dijo. Los asuntos personales de su jefa no eran de su interés._

 _Recordó la calidez del brazo de la joven mientras le paseaba por la galería y el roce de su pelo cuando él se había inclinado para darle un beso en la cabeza. Entonces, paró en seco en medio de la calle, provocando que algunos transeúntes soltasen un improperio y continuasen su camino. Había recordado dónde había notado antes ese olor a vainilla._

 _Charlotte era la joven que le ayudaba cuando era el Diablo de Hell's Kitchen._


	5. Chapter 5

_—He de decir que mi jefe estará muy sorprendido por su disposición, al igual que lo estamos todos. Pero no comprendo que quiere de nosotros._

 _Ella no dijo nada y mantuvo la cabeza baja, con la máscara cubriéndole la parte inferior de la boca. Probablemente habían escuchado cosas de ella, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Se dedicaba al mismo trabajo que el Diablo de Hell's Kitchen, a limpiar las calles de toda la podredumbre que existía en las zonas más oscuras de la sociedad. Muchos la confundían con su compañera, su "_ **partner in crime"** , _pero nada más lejos de la realidad._

 _Había hecho correr la voz, dispersando pequeños secretos que se fueron pasando de boca en boca de manera que acabaron llegando a los oídos adecuados. Una noche que se encontraba patrullando, un hombre se acercó y le pidió que le siguiese. Ella supuso que se trataba de las personas a las que había acudido y se sorprendió por la velocidad con que las noticias vuelan._

 _Y allí estaba._

 _En un edificio a medio construir, lleno de andamios y cables sueltos. Habían colocado una mesa de madera con dos sillas debajo de un foco de luz que, pensó ella, habían colocado para aquella ocasión. El hombre había presionado su hombro y empujado hasta sentarla en una de las sillas. En la otra, estaba el hombre que representaba a una de las personas más peligrosas de la ciudad pero que, sin embargo, perseguía lo mismo que a ella. Él llevaba un traje hecho a medida y de seda de alta calidad, unas gafas con montura metálica y unos ojos azules que ella había visto con anterioridad._

 _—Bien_ _—Dijo Wesley en vista de que ella no decía nada_ _—No solemos recibir peticiones de este tipo, Miss_ _—Entrelazó sus largos y pálidos dedos e hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa fría_ _—¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

 _Ella alejó la silla del foco de luz y Wesley no hizo nada por evitarlo. Una de las condiciones que se había escuchado era que debía mantenerse su identidad en secreto. Un inconveniente, pues ellos no podrían presionar sus puntos débiles sin saber a quién contrataban. La joven carraspeó y moduló su voz hasta cambiarla completamente de su tono normal, haciéndola más grave y profunda._

 _—Quiero al Diablo de Hell's Kitchen._

* * *

 **Varios años atrás, Londres.**

Charlotte escuchó como su compañera de la Filarmónica soltaba una broma más acerca del chico por el que Sarah, su otra compañera, se sentía atraída. La joven pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y darse la vuelta para encaminarse al apartamento que tenía alquilado en el Soho. Su compañera gritó su nombre y volvió a girarse, esperando a que hablara.

—¿Seguro que quieres ir sola? Las calles no son seguras por la noche.

—Tranquilas, estaré bien—Respondió Charlotte con naturalidad haciendo un gesto con la mano. Sus compañeras se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, yéndose por el camino contrario.

Se ajustó las correas del maletín donde su violín estaba guardado y tarareó la melodía que estaban preparando para el mes de Noviembre. Se trataba de una de las piezas clave de la temporada y había mucha expectación debido a que hacía muchos años que la Filarmónica no la tocaba. Los ensayos eran agotadores y exhaustivos, pero merecían la pena sólo por estar en una institución como aquella.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y observó el mensaje bromista que le había enviado su hermano, seguramente borracho. Algo sobre _avocados_ que ella no pudo entender. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, acordándose de su familia y sintiendo como su corazón se teñía de nostalgia y ganas de volver a casa. Hacía meses que no los veía y necesitaba volver a escuchar a su hermano y sus bromas y el abrazo de su madre.

En ese momento, una enorme mano cubrió su boca y sintió como una fuerza superior a la suya la arrastraba hasta uno de los oscuros callejones que había en esa calle. Charlotte intentó gritar y se removió todo lo que podía, intentando liberarse. En su nuca notaba un aliento cálido que olía a alcohol y sintió ganas de vomitar. Levantó el pie y lo llevó hacia atrás, golpeando la rodilla del hombre, que soltó un alarido y aflojó el agarre. Charlotte intentó correr pero él la agarró del cabello y golpeó su cabeza contra el muro de ladrillo, provocando que la vista de la joven se nublase y un hilillo de sangre recorriese su cara.

—Si chillas, te mataré.

Ella lo ignoró y luchó con uñas y dientes. Se removió, pataleó y gritó. Entonces sintió como la mano del hombre agarraba la suya y un dolor recorría todo su cuerpo. El sonido del hueso al crujir se escuchó por el callejón y Charlotte sollozó, sabiendo que su dedo estaba roto. El hombre la volvió a tirar del pelo, obligándola a mantener la vista en el cielo.

Todo lo que ella vio fueron las brillantes estrellas que fueron sus únicas testigos.

* * *

 **Nueva York, presente.**

Charlotte subió los escalones que llevaban al bufete de su hermano de dos en dos. Foggy le había dejado un mensaje preocupante en su buzón de voz y ella había salido disparada en su hora de comer, preocupada porque le hubiese pasado algo a él, a Karen o a Matt. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Karen abrazando a su hermano, con el rostro compungido y lleno de lágrimas. Se percató de que Matt no estaba allí y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Elena...—Karen no pudo decir nada más y hundió el rostro en el hombro de Foggy, sin dejar de sollozar. El abogado miró a su hermana con la misma cara rota de dolor e hizo un gesto con la barbilla en dirección a la puerta cerrada del despacho de Matt. Charlotte asintió y se dirigió allí, llamando suavemente con los nudillos. Al no escuchar respuesta, decidió pasar.

Matt estaba sentado delante de su escritorio con las manos apoyadas en su frente. Las gafas rojas se encontraban sobre la mesa, encima de la enorme montaña de papeles escritos en braille que, pensó Charlotte, corresponderían a los casos que en aquél momento el bufete llevaba, aunque, según lo que sabía por su hermano, eran pocos.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó la chaqueta y su bolso en una de las sillas, tragando saliva. Los hombros de Matt se movían ante la respiración agitada de éste y Charlotte vio que estaba controlándose para no llorar. La joven se acercó sin decir nada y levantó las manos, dudando de qué hacer. Las dejó caer sobre los hombros de Matt y éste se encogió bajo su contacto, soltando un pequeño sollozo.

—Tranquilo, Matt...—El abogado alzó la vista y Charlotte miró sus ojos castaños que no miraban a ninguna parte. Se agachó a su lado y le rodeó con sus brazos, depositando un beso sobre su coronilla—Te tengo, Matt. Te tengo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, sólo se escuchó el sollozo ahogado de Matt Murdock.

* * *

 _La joven estaba sorprendida y algo asqueada. La sala olía a carne quemada a medida que el cuerpo del hombre ardía. El Diablo de Hell's Kitchen estaba a su lado y, a pesar de su traje oscuro, ella podía distinguir numerosas y horribles heridas por todo su cuerpo. A su lado, Wesley permanecía impasible y Fisk hablaba con el Diablo. Ella no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada del cadáver ardiente._

 _—Tú mataste a Elena._

 _Charlotte giró la cabeza y fijó la vista en él, anonadada por lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre conociese a Elena Cardenas? Frunció el ceño pero la cara de Wesley tenía el mismo gesto frío y Fisk seguía balbuceando esos planes que tenía para el futuro de la ciudad. Esos planes que, a los ojos de ella, eran delirios de grandeza de un lunático. Pero un lunático que le había ayudado a hacer caer al Diablo. Pensó en los edificios explotados, en su hermano y sintió la sangre arder en su interior._

 _—Tú hiciste explotar Hell's Kitchen._

 _En ese momento, la última pieza del puzzle giró en su cabeza y encajó de manera perfecta. Charlotte sintió la bilis ascendiendo por su boca y pensó que vomitaría allí, pero no se podía permitir mostrarse débil. No si quería que ambos saliesen con vida de ahí._

 _Se lamentó en su interior de como la ira había cegado su razón. Había dudado del justiciero y se había puesto en manos de la gente a la que odiaba, sólo por vengarse del Diablo de Hell's Kitchen. Sintió asco de sí misma y se mordió el interior de su labio, notando el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Intentó no sobresaltarse cuando Fisk y el Diablo se enzarzaron en una pelea y vio como Wesley le alcanzaba una pistola._

 _—Haz los honores, querida_ _—Dijo con tono irónico y una sonrisa desagradable en los labios._

 _Charlotte cogió la pesada pistola en sus manos y la alzó, intentando que no temblasen y le delatasen. Tragó saliva y notó como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. El hombre se levantó como pudo y cojeó hasta la ventana. En ese momento, ella disparó una y dos veces, escuchando un gemido de dolor debido al impacto de la bala en el cuerpo. El Diablo de Hell's Kitchen saltó por la ventana y cayó al agua._

* * *

 _Jamás había sentido tal dolor. Su cuerpo estaba horriblemente magullado y lleno de heridas profundas y sentía como perdía sangre lentamente. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba descendiendo y cada paso, cada salto, enviaba latigazos de dolor por todo su cuerpo._

 _Entró en su casa y cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Algo presionaba su cuerpo y no pudo levantarse, ni siquiera mover la mano para avisar a Claire y que viniese en cuanto pudiera. Necesitaba ayuda médica y la necesitaba rápido. Soltó un gemido de dolor y apretó los ojos, recordando aquella escena. Fisk había matado a Elena sólo para atraerlo hasta una trampa e intentar matarlo. Recordó el corte que había hecho en el traje del hombre y que ni siquiera había llegado a rozar su cuerpo._

 _Unos pasos se aproximaban por la escalera. Caminaban de manera firme y tranquila. Unos latidos algo acelerados por la subida._

 _Foggy._

 _Matt intentó moverse pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Se quedó allí en el suelo y cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo como la sangre manaba de sus heridas y manchaba el suelo de su casa. Foggy estaba llamando a la puerta y pronunciando su nombre, pero él no podía hacer nada, no en aquél estado. Confiaba en que se fuese y pudiese llamar a Claire. Confiaba en que se fuese pronto._

 _En ese momento, algo pasó por su mente. Era un aroma que había distinguido en aquél edificio abandonado. No era el olor a carne quemada, ni la colonia de la mano derecha de Fisk, ni siquiera el propio aroma de éste. Era una esencia de vainilla que él había sentido aquella mañana, cuando Charlotte lo había rodeado con sus brazos. El aroma de la chica que recorría con él las calles por la noche._

 _Charlotte Nelson era la mujer que le había disparado en el hombro aquella noche._


End file.
